The Red Velvet Pandora Box
by MillieAshford
Summary: Erza Scarlet a redhead beauty, has a box hidden deep inside her heart. Her own pandorabox. 12 locks keep the box shut, each lock, if unlocked, lets loose a creature. Jellal has all the traits of opening each box, will this lead to destruction of Erza's life, or the finding of a love that never reached the surface? Getting rid of the nawsies first, bear with me until the love comes!
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Hello All! This is my first fanfiction, so I would love for y'all to review, fav and follow my story :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

**Her Pandora Box**

Erza Scarlet, a red head beauty. She wears a mask, emotionless and rigid, not even one sign of a smile.

Deep inside her heart, is a box, her own little Pandora box.

The carvings on the box are rough and sketchy, the edges are blunt, and the box was neglected and mistreated.

There are12 locks and 12 keys, making sure the Pandora box was never to be opened.

However, due to the mistreatment of the owner, scars have shown on the box, forcing the keys scatter to try and prevent the locks being unlocked and unleashing the contents.

Luck was not on her side, the Gods decided to play games with her tender heart.

Erza Scarlet is no longer known for the happy, cheerful self she once was, she is now a grown adult who has a heart that reflects all sense of the emotion bounced at her.

You would think that this sturdy woman wouldn't have a phobia, though the one taking up space in her mind and heart, is no one other than Jellal Fernades.

Jellal Fernades, the man responsible for the unlocking the first six locks on her box, the man responsible for unleashing envy, guilt, sadness, loneliness, pain and hatred into her life.

He is her first and perhaps last person she would ever show affection to again.

* * *

So that's it everyone! Wait a few days and I'll have the next chapter up and ready for you to read!

-MillieAshford


	2. Chapter 2- Envy

Hello all FairyTail Fanfic readers!

I have come with my new chapter. Gomen for the short chapters, I am currently experiencing first-fanfic writing problems, like getting more ideas on the page. If you're wondering how I'm going on with this story, I am going along the locks that i mentioned in my 'Proluge'. The rest should flow smoothly if I can think of some ideas. Root for me and maybe with the help of my editors/proofreaders, I can give you wonderful imagery to boost those imaginative minds of yours :)

Read on! XD

* * *

**Envy**

Erza Scarlet was beautiful, even when she was a slave in the Tower of Heaven. With eyes full of passion, and hair red as the sky at dusk, she was the envy of those around her.

Always optimistic and full of energy, one does question where she gets it all from. The answer is her first love, Jellal. Erza knew that people talked behind her backs, even when she had the courage to fight back. They were envious of her bravery, her strong will to do everything.

It was these moments that made the key on one of the locks start to turn, ever so slowly, waiting for the right moment to unleash the monster inside.

Once, Erza was sitting near the cage door in the tower of heaven, leaning against the wall, entranced by the way the clouds in the sky had turned a pink red at dusk; she didn't notice that Jellal was acting a little different than normal.

He walked up to her, an evil aura surrounding his slender form, as he grinned at the younger girl. Softly sliding down the wall to a spot next to Erza, she found that they were alone, sitting in the diminishing sunlight. Smirking, he leaned close to her ear, and gently blew, sending shivers down her spine.

In a deep husky voice, he whispered, "My dear Erza, you are the reason why the girls hold envy in their hearts. Envy…"

Snapping out of her daydream, Erza couldn't believe what she had just heard. Jellal could see right through her, like she was transparent. Chuckling, Jellal stood up, maintaining eye contact, watching her eyes spell out her emotions for him.

She was confused, and felt an invasion of privacy. Why would he say that? Before she could question him, he walked away without another word.

Some days later, Erza got a cut on her arm because she was 'being careless'. She was actually protecting Sho from being hurt by the guards. Jellal went up to her, and traced the cut with his fingers, sending shivers down her spine. Removing the blood, he licked it clean off his fingers, as if he was a vampire after her blood. Then he planted a kisses down her arm.

"If kisses can do miraculous things like healing cuts, I wonder what wonderful things one's tongue can do?"

Lifting her arm higher, he licked the rest of the blood off her arm, and then licked his lips. Slaughtered away, he was grinning like he had pounced on his prey.

Blood, it was the same colour of her hair. It was also the same colour of her face when she blushes a crimson red at times, particularly when he teases her.

"Do you like Butterflies, Erza?"

"Yes! They're pretty and have a colourful pair of wings, that's why I like them."

"You know that you're like a butterfly. A red butterfly…"

"Really! I lo…"

"…whose wings can be easily ripped off. You are the envy of the other butterflies, with your _rare _scarlet red wings. Butterflies are useless creatures, so don't be a butterfly."

Speechless, Erza watched as he grabbed a red butterfly that was fluttering, and ripped off one of its wings. Unable to fly again, the butterfly pitifully died.

Envy, it can play tricks with your mind, it makes you feel jealous towards others even if you don't know the reason.

Click. The lock cracked open. Envy has entered the world.

* * *

Oh No! Envy has entered her life! Poor Erza, I feel for you.

To those who wanted to read more, I apoligise again since I suck at writing long chapters, I have this 'getting staight to the point, no idle talking' thing going on. Maybe as I improve, I might write longer ones :) It's all to suit everyone's ideas and yeah! I make sure that there isn't a month gap betweem each chapter, unless I lack either motivation or ideas. .

Thank you all those who reviewed, a new chapter will shortly come your way!

Signing out, MillieAshford ^.^


	3. Chapter 3- Guilt

****Hello dear readers! MillieAshford here with the new installment of my story!

Sorry for the late chapter, had a busy time sorting through some exams (some of you would know, it's _that_ time of year)

Feeling the heat lately 'In the Land Down Under'. (Don't mind my bad puns)

Don't want to keep you long so... HAPPY READING!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Guilt**

Guilt; the weight stopping her from reaching the surface of the water, stopping her from taking a breath she desperately needed.

She was trapped, trapped in her own pool of emotions.

A slave to her own guilt, she is shackled in a never-ending chain of lost hope. She has lost all faith; no one is able to save her now.

* * *

That time, it was supposed to be victory.

In Erza's mind, it was a battle for freedom, and a new life with Jellal.

In Jellal's mind, it was different. He wanted to revive Zeref and create a new world, free from the pain and those who hurt them.

Being possessed by the spirit of Zeref, he didn't care what got in the way. He would eliminate them, even if it was Erza.

Approaching her, an unsettling atmosphere bounded the two.

Lifting his hands up to the sky, he took in a deep breath.

"Have a look around you, Erza; this is all the material we need to revive the god."

"What are you talking about Jellal? I came to save you so that we could escape this island!"

"Escape? Escape!? Oh, my dear Erza, you do not understand. Instead of escaping, we are going to rebuild this tower, to revive our God."

"No… No! We are leaving this tower. We are not coming back. We will be free! "

"We? There is no 'we' in this. I must stay here. The great one has called upon me."

"Jellal, you are making a mistake! There is a world out there that is better for us, there are more opportunities…"

"Erza, the only opportunity out there is here." He sighed as he spoke, "No matter how nicely I try to tell you, you just won't listen. Since you do not wish to follow my commands, you leave me no choice but to do this. Leave. Leave this tower and the people of it. Enjoy your freedom, like that butterfly. But I will bring you back, and crush you for this mistake you have made."

"No… We aren't going to stay. Sho, Milliana, Simon…. They don't deserve to have to endure this pain!"

"Don't worry, I will treat them nicer that those people did. 3 years, 8 years, 15 years, no matter how long it will take, I will finish this tower! And you! You will be suffering for all that time, bearing the weight of your friend's lives on your back, never able to feel joy again!"

Hot tears ran down her face, leaving behind telltale marks of grief. Shuddering, she looked like a small kitten in frightened of the beast in front of her.

"Oh! And if you speak a word of this to our friends, my first victim will be…Sho."

The evil gleam in his eyes set her off. The lock was forced open as the words sprung out of his mouth. Another hot tear rolled down, celebrating the opening of another lock.

Forced to leave the island, she went out by sea. Torn and tattered, she landed on sand. The beauty of her surroundings was overwhelming, but it could not compare to the amount of guilt that lashed out at her.

She couldn't take it anymore. The guilt weighing on her shoulders were heavy, and knowing she betraying her friends was just too much to hold in.

She has tried locking up her guilt, but it always managed to overflow over the seams. It is an irreversible change. The locks disappearing, along with the keys, once they were opened. Lost in space, they were never to be seen or touched again.

She wants to forget. She tried to forget. Forget those who she has left behind, at the Tower of Heaven, and forget the weight of her heart.

But no matter how much she tries, the memories are etched into her brain, consuming her, devouring her, haunting her.

* * *

Thank you for all those favs and reviews! It makes you feel happy that people actually bother reading my fanfiction.

So... How was it? Ready to wait for my next chapter: Sadness

Signing out: MillieAshford


	4. Chapter 4- Sadness

Hey everyone! MillieAshford here with the new update.

Sorry for being a little late... I got lost with everything...

Happy Reading

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail**

* * *

**Sadness**

Have you ever felt like disappearing from everyone around you? To turn invisible?

Have you ever wondered how the clouds just keep on raining? Emptying out their troubles through series of tears, yells and flashes of anger?

That is exactly what it feels like to be in Erza's shoes.

She never knew when the lock snapped open, but the overflow of sadness indicated it well enough.

* * *

_A lazy afternoon, eight years ago. A miserable, frozen heart arrived at Fairy Tail. _

"Do it that again Cana! How the hell is my luck meant to be 'brilliant' today?"

An angry Gray Fullbuster yelled at Cana Alberona, who was shuffling her magic cards.

"The result won't change, no matter how many times I do it. Shouldn't you be happy anyway? You have a good fortune!"

"Good? Good! I've been falling into holes, losing my wallet, walking into walls… Nothing but trouble has happened to me today!"

"Well… I can't change your fortune…" Cana stopped to stare at a person standing outside the guild. There was a red-head staring at the guild insignia, hesitant on taking a step forward.

Finally, building up her courage, Erza Scarlet walked in to Fairy Tail, carrying only a small bag and wearing a tattered dress.

The guild fell silent at the unexpected visitor.

"Is this the place that Rob-Ojiichan told me about…?"

* * *

_A few days later..._

"Who's that new girl?" Gray Fullbuster asked his friend, Cana Alberona.

"I don't know what her name is. She's a mystery, that one. Wonder where she got that eye patch from. Tried talking to her… But she ignored me…" Cana wistfully answered.

"Huh! A newbie who doesn't even try to say hi to me, the great Gray-Sama? I'm not having that!"

"And since when are 'great'?"

Ignoring Cana's comment, he strides up to Erza. Gray leaned against her the table where she was eating some bread.

"Hey new girl, why do you wear that armour around, isn't it uncomfortable?"

Pausing, Erza looked up from her food. In her eyes, this arrogant guy was annoying her.

"Why don't you wear any clothes then?"

Gray got owned. His shirt and pants were nowhere to be seen, causing the guild to erupt in laughter. Erza quickly finished eating and rushed to grab a request from the board, wanting to block out the cheerful laughter.

Laughter, it reminded her of the times **_he_** would make her laugh on for hours on end.

"Why you little!" Gray was mad, how dare she humiliate him!

"Don't worry about me. I'm just a nobody…" Her voice lingered in the air as she exited.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Gray walked into the guild with his bloody nose and bruises.

"Hey Gray! You just got your ass kicked by Erza again huh!" Macao jeered at a bruised Gray.

"Shuddup! She was just a newbie anyways, I can beat her easily!" Frustrated, Gray ran outside to find Erza, finding her hunched up like a ball, sitting by the river.

"There you are Erza! Today is the day I'm gonna beat you!"Charging at her, he had an arrogant grin plastered on his face.

Turning around to face him, Gray saw tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. It made him shudder. He was frozen on the spot, no longer able to take a step forward.

"Are you surrendering?" Erza mocked.

When he found the voice to speak, he blurted out, "Why are you always alone?"

A sad, lonely face replaced her teary one, "I prefer being alone, being with other people makes me uneasy." And sad… She adds on in her mind.

"Then why were you out here on your own crying?"

That struck a chord in her heart.

* * *

Tears, Gray couldn't understand why she shed them. Erza was the strong girl that could beat him in every fight, though now she is broken and fragile.

Around her was a barrier, saying, "Don't come near me, you'll be drowned in my emotions."

Dark emotions were visibly swirling around her like a blanket. Ones that he, himself, would be wrapped up and suffocate in.

If you stared into her eyes for a millisecond too long, you would drown from the sadness emitting off her eyes.

Every day she thinks about him, from dawn to dusk, she feels his presence.

Every morning, she looks out the window, where the sun is comforting her with its rays of warmth. But despite its effort, tears would always leak out, reminding her of the many times where she and Jellal would wait for the sun to rise together.

Every night, she cries herself to sleep, resting with a heavy heart that is torn. The star-filled night sky reminds her of the many times he would cradle her to sleep, through all her loneliness and terror, while gazing at the brightly shining lights above.

He was, no doubt, her everything… and he still is.

* * *

Aww! I love the last line.. even though I wrote it (editor.. you get a cake for helping me)

Thank you for all the reviews! And look forward to the next chapter: Loneliness

-MillieAshford


	5. Chapter 5- Loneliness

Hello everyone! I have the new update for my fanfiction! Hope you like it! I made it into a songfic cause I had no ideas...

Happy reading :)

**Disclaimer:I don't own FairyTail or any of the characters**

* * *

**Loneliness**

Song fic:

Love me for me by Cher Lloyd -Her

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.- Him

Note: Lyrics are in italic

* * *

Her

She was always on her own, wearing armour around her heart and hiding herself from reality, scared of being hurt again.

Loneliness was a common emotion for her when she had first left the Tower of Heaven. Ripped away from warmth and company, her loneliness increased.

She loved him. She feared him. She missed him. And she still does.

She wanted nothing more than for him holding her and affectionately caressing her scarlet hair while whispering sweet words into her ears.

Her heart aches when she dreams about him and wakes to find him not there.

She missed his loving brown eyes the most. The way he looked at her like she is the only girl in the world. The only one he would ever cherish and love.

He made her feel special, like no other person could.

* * *

Him

"My dear Erza, where are you?"

Jellal's sad voice resonated through the dark room. He didn't admit it, but his heart was yearning to see a strand of red hair… her hair.

"Missing her already, are we?"

Ultear's mocking voice surprised him. He was not expecting her to be here, though after all, she is his _partner._

"No, I'm just missing her screams of pain and terror." What he said wasn't true, and he knew it. Her caring voice that haunted him was filled with tenderness and care, even the dark would diminish in her light.

"Jellal, let me remind you again. Women is like a butterflies' we will fly away if you don't cage us in."

"Don't worry; I will have her wrapped around my little finger." Her want for him was all that was needed to lure her in, but the betrayal behind the whole plan was not something one would forget, nor forgive.

He risked it all, his life, his friends, and her. Just to revive Zeref.

* * *

Her

Staring up into the white fluffy clouds, she sighed at the irony. Everyone was like a cloud, whether they liked it or not. They were constantly manipulated into whatever shape was needed, and removed when not.

**_He_** was the wind that took her to places, sometimes good and sometimes bad.

_"I've wrapped it up in a pretty little bow, but there are some things you can't sugar coat. I'll give it to you anyway, even if it doesn't taste so sweet…"_

Erza's voice rang through the invisible walls of the cage; it kept her in, it stopped her from reaching out and venturing into the outside world.

Loneliness kept her inside this cage, and it stopped her from escaping.

She held a fear that she would be abandoned again. By him, and by everyone else around her, her friends, loved ones and those in her guild.

_"I've been trying, trying to hold my head up high. I've been lying, lying, keeping this all inside. Maybe I can trust you, yeah. Take another leave, I'm broke yeah, yeah."_

Behind her armour, she knew that her heart was still desperately holding on. Holding on to the string of hope that they still love her, for who she is.

Even though she's been lying to Fairy Tail all this time, she hoped they will accept her again. But…

_"I'm done, I give up! I don't wanna pretend no more! That's it! So what! I've lost a friend before."_

Her voice countered all her thoughts, her heart was still wavering.

_Jellal… Where are you?_

* * *

Him

As if her voice travelled across the sea and reached his ears, there was a throbbing pain in his heart.

He knew that when Sho, Milliana and the rest of the crew found out about his intentions, of course they were going to abandon him

.

Closing his eyes, he thought back to when they were kids.

_"I remember the tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed the light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's said and gone and past, tonight…"_

* * *

_8 years ago, when they were children._

"Hey Erza! Where are you?" His face was creased with worry, where was she!

"Jellal!" A raspy voice returned his call.

Running towards the voice, he found the redhead lying on the ground. He gently placed her head on his lap. Bruises outlined her figure, as she had stood up to defend Sho once again.

"Don't leave me here alone!" Erza begged through her sobs.

"I'll never let you go, Erza. You will always be by my side." He had promised her,

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one will hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."_

Erza lost conscious, as her tiredness took over.

_"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music is gone. Gone…"_

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

"Don't worry Erza, you'll be alright. Sleep safe and sound and listen to the lullaby that I have sung…"

* * *

Her

Erza woke up from her dream, thinking that she had heard his voice, saying, "Just close your eyes, you'll be alright."

* * *

_"Just close your eyes, you'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

* * *

_So... _How was it? At first when I was writing this, I was like, where am I going with this...

After a while, I got the hang of this chapter and viola! I have finished it in less than 3 weeks!

Look forward to the next chapter, which I think would be 'pain'?

-MillieAshford


	6. Chapter 6- Pain

Hello Peoples!

I deeply regret not updating for such a long time, even my friend Gigglepud has more chapters than me.

Oh and (shamelessly advertising) check out my friend's fanfic; Knight of evil. A wonderfully written Jerza fic :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Pain**

"Ah!" A woeful cry echoed through the woods as something, or someone, charged through the forest. Leaving behind a trail of red hair, the legendary Titania herself rushed forward with no hesitation.

Erza Scarlet was not one to be messed with. Ogre or not, the monster that hurt people has to be demolished.

The ugly beast brought up his club and swung it around. Tress swayed, and mountains rumbled as they bowed down in fear of this powerful ogre.

Erza swung at the ogre, slicing through flesh. The ogre roared in pain and brought down the club, denting Erza's armour and bringing her to her knees.

Searing pain shot up her leg as she was forced down. Biting her lip in frustration, she dodged another attack from the ogre.

_Where is its weak spot? Everyone has a weak spot._

This ogre was no ordinary ogre, one look in the eye, and you'll be a trapped in its hallucinating spell. This spell would give the victim a hallucination of the worst event that is on their mind.

Erza usually had a cool mind, but today a lot of things were bothering her. Like where on earth was her beloved Jellal, and why had he left her without an answer.

Out the corner of her eye, she saw the ogre sway dangerously; a slimy substance that might be its blood trickled out the wound that she made earlier. Forgetting about the spell, Erza charged at the ogre, letting the monster bore its eyes into her soul.

In Erza's sight, Jellal suddenly appeared with his back towards her. All around her was an open field, full of flowers. She ran towards him, hoping that he would embrace her with his arms. But the more she ran towards him, the further he seemed away.

Era desperately called his name, hoping that he would turn around. As Jellal turned around, it wasn't him, but the face of the ogre. Down-hearted, Erza snapped back in to reality. Jellal wasn't here, he would never be. He left her.

Powered by an unknown adrenalin source, Erza got back to her usual self. As using the spell costed the ogre time and energy, Erza used it as its weakness.

As she charged at it again, she closed her real eye and looked through the artificial one. She waited until the ogre thought she was in a trance before slicing off its head.

Another mission completed, Erza dragged the head of the ogre and headed back to the town.

_At the guild…_

"Hey Erza! You should get yourself a boyfriend! Or perhaps I can help you find one." The take-over mage or the well known match-maker, Mirajane, smiled slyly as she served Erza her favourite slice of strawberry cake.

Erza winched in the thought of having a boy that is closer than a friend. She's already been heartbroken once, why try it again?

Jellal was the one that broke her heart into pieces, leaving her to pick them up the pieces and mend it back together.

Now, every time her heart beats, she cringes, as the pain sears through her body, reminding her of the heart break.

She swore to herself never, ever, to fall for anyone for the rest of her life.

_A round of truth or dare at Lucy's house…_

Sitting in a circle on the floor, Lucy took her time to think about her options before deciding who to ask.

"Mm…. I choose Erza! Truth or dare!" The knight looked up at her, also taking time to wisely think of an answer. Suddenly, a shout of suggestion echoed in the room.

"Dare! Dare! So I can fight Erza!" Coming from Natsu, it was no surprise he wanted a brawl. Gray, sitting across from the dragon-slayer, winced as his eyes rang.

"Shuddup Flame Brain!" Natsu was so angry that his fists blazed in anger.

"What did you just call me Ice Freak?!"

Erza put on a menacing Aura as a vein pooped out of her head. This certainly silenced the two boys.

"We're the best of friends!"

"Um…. Truth!"

"Hey Luce, what are you going to ask her?"

"I'm thinking Natsu, be quiet!"

"I've got an idea!"

"Er…. Gray, you're not helping by stripping…"

"Whoops… Sorry!"

Lucy sighed at the stupidity of her friends, "Erza, have you ever had your heart broken before?"

Erza fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, brows creased in thought. Well there were lots of times that she had to struggle to keep alive, but she knew that there was no avoiding of the question.

As she was about to answer, Natsu groaned in protest of how girly the question was, and that her wasn't given the chance to fight Erza.

Natsu's nagging made Gray angry, then strip, then repeat the events before all over again.

In the end, Lucy forgot all about the truth she gave Erza, and in return, Erza let out a breath of relief, as she didn't want to show how weak she is in front of her friends.

"I can do this! Nothing will eat away at me again!" Erza concluded as she sat on her bed that night. _Jellal or no Jellal won't make a difference to me._

"Are you sure about that?" Erza jumped, seeing Jellal leaning on her bed post, looking down at her. Erza blinked, and he was gone.

All night, Erza stayed huddled in her room, knees to her chest, rocking back and forth, thinking all about that one man, Jellal.

* * *

Ah... Jellal! You break many people's hearts today...

If I am diligent this time, the next chapter will be hatred.

-MillieAshford


	7. Chapter 7- Hatred

Hello Everybody!

The long awaited chapter has arrived! Pushing homework and other stuff aside, I have completed this chapter. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the song Titanium (even if I wanted to)

Like I always say, Enjoy!

* * *

**Hatred**

Her

Jellal… The name was like poison to her tongue, medicine to her love struck heart and a one way ticket to a trip to darkness.

Jellal…He was the only one that could make her knee shakes, appear in her dreams and thoughts, and haunt her where ever she goes.

Hate is a strong word, and she knew it. Disliked seemed better, a safer choice of a word.

Him

Erza…He was still in love with her like a lovesick puppy. How does she make his heart skip beats and hands start sweating like crazy when he thinks of her?

Erza's red hair, that could make any man go crazy; crazy enough to submit to her, even him.

Erza… Even though he doesn't admit it, he had always yearned to become her soul mate forever.

Normal

He had always left her. Left her all alone, trying to pick up the remains, to piece them back together. Alone. Not once, not twice, but countless times.

Let us pick up the first puzzle piece….

_ "Jellal! Where are you going?!"_

_"Away… Far far away from here."_

_"Away?" She had replied, shocked at his answer, "Why? Am I going with you though?" _

_"No, I'm going alone."_

_With that, Jellal left on his journey, the destination not even decided yet._

_She just stood there; watching him go, watching him leave her life, on a journey that was so cold, so lonely, that it made it hard to hate him for leaving her._

That was who he was, someone that weaved in and out of her life. The second time he had left her was after the Tower of Heaven was destroyed. She had begged him to stay, no doubt, but he just would not listen.

He always told himself it was for the good of everyone, he was dangerous, and he didn't want to hurt her. Little did he know that the reason for everything falling apart was because of this one lie, the lie that he had told himself countless times…

* * *

It was like any normal day for Jellal, strolling along the streets of Mongolia. He didn't know when and what he was doing there, but his instincts told him that it was something he couldn't miss.

Kicking a stray stone aside, he looked up at the moon up in the sky, the stars and the clouds here and there.

_Where are you Erza? _

Like the man on the moon had heard him, a beam of light showed him the way. In and out of alleyways, the moon led him to Mongolia Park.

Jellal wanted no one from Fairy Tail to spot him, so he climbed up a tree that was situated in the middle of the park.

Closing his eyes, he let the sounds of the tree swaying wash over him.

Erza at this time was having a massive headache. Recently, she started having panic attacks every time she thought about Jellal, like the name followed her everywhere.

Mirajane suggested her to sing out her worries and her fears, but Erza wasn't confident in her voice. The last time she sung to someone was to Jellal, and he had said it sounded horrible.

It was supposed to be sarcastic, but she took it the opposite way. Thinking that Jellal hated her singing, she stopped it.

Who would know that Erza had a passion for singing though?

Choosing to take a stroll through Mongolia Park, she found that standing under the tree in the middle of the park gave her the most comfort, as the tree was tall and blocked out the moonlight.

Meanwhile, Jellal watched Erza stand directly below where he was sitting up in the tree. Scared that she would find out where he was hiding, he became very still.

Erza didn't notice him at all. Instead, she stayed standing under the tree and stared out to the empty streets of Mongolia

_No one will hear me sing right….. _She thought.

Opening her mouth, she quietly sang through the lyrics of her favourite song…

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

With a more confident voice, she continued the song. Jellal just watched and listened with awe.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Nothing was going to stop her now, so she belted through the rest of the song. He on the other hand, cringed at the next couple of verses.

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Completing her song, she had finally expressed what was held inside her all this time. The song was dedicated to him, to Jellal, for all those times he had shot her down with his cold criticism or looks. She decided not to look back anymore, and continue looking ahead into the future.

Little did she know that Jellal too was looking ahead into the future.

* * *

Ahh! The more I listen to Titanium, the more I can relate it to Erza. Her and the armor she wears, like titanium. Unbreakable!

This is all from me! Review and tell me if it's going a bit weirdly or anything. I appreciate your reviews everyone!

Signing out

-MillieAshford


	8. Chapter 8 - Fate

Hello Everyone!

Sorry for the late update... I kind of slacked off in the holidays... .

But never fear! Below is the new chapter! It is a new approach as this set of locks are going to change Erza I hope, for the better!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Fate**

Erza never believed that there was something as magical as fate; the fate that two people was destined to meet together, share their love and live happily ever after. She never did, and probably never will. There wasn't fate, right? If there was, then Erza believed that fate was not on her side.

Jellal doesn't believe in fate either. What's the point? It's not like fate is going to determine anything of his own future. It's not like he'll find the woman of his dreams and end his single status. It's not like fate's going to lead him to her…

They both believed that fate didn't play a role in their lives, but they were wrong…

Fate was on the move, its next target... them.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Magnolia, a bit too sunny for Erza's taste. The big yellow sun displayed its warmth and light, sending the dark creatures scurrying to the shadows.

Just a couple of nights ago, Erza was in the big park in the middle of the city, singing her heart out. Today, all she wanted to do was rest under the shade of the big tree.

It was unusually quiet today; the usual bustling of carriages and the liveliness of the crowd had reduced to a few odd people walking around seeking shade. Jellal had his hood up, not wanting to be seen. However due to his amount of time spent in cold areas, all his coat did was trap more unneeded heat inside. Grumbling at his own stupidity, Jellal saw the shade of the big tree in the park very inviting. Besides, there was no one there to spot him anyways.

Jellal took a seat under the shade; oblivious to the company he had on the other side of the tree. Erza was not; she heard a soft thump of someone sitting and felt irritated that there was someone breaking her silence.

The soft sounds of breathing, the chirping of birds and the quiet moving of people were the only sounds that reached their ears. Both of them had their eyes closed, savouring the quietness of the normally noisy city.

Jellal had no idea why he made a stop at Magnolia, it was normal for him to skip the town and go to the next one, as he wanted to avoid _her_.

Erza herself rarely found the time to sit down let alone find time to relax, as every time she did so, she would think of _him_.

Both of them were wary of what everyone thought of them, but never stopped to think about what they thought of each other. Perhaps it was the fear of rejection? Or maybe it's the uncertainty of how the other party would respond? Who knows, it is a mystery.

* * *

An hour passed without much movement between the pair, both drinking in the tranquillity of the particularly hot day. Erza started feeling warm, even under the shade of the tree, in fact both of them did. Erza whispered Equip and changed into more comfortable clothes, feeling the breeze that the armour had blocked out before.

Both of them had their guard down, they believed that no one would go their way and spoil their day. Though, this is fate we're talking about…

"Erza! Where are you? I want to challenge you to a duel today!" The calls from Natsu snapped Erza awake. She didn't want to duel with Natsu, considering what happened last time got them in big trouble. So she quickly climbed up the tree, and saw Meredy and Ultear.

'Jellal must be here', she thought.

"Meredy, have you seen Jellal? He seems to have disappeared. " Ultear asked Meredy.

"No… I haven't seen him all morning actually." The younger girl answered.

Jellal saw the glimpse of two hooded figures that were Meredy and Ultear, so he too quickly scrambled up the tree to avoid being seen. When he was at the top, he saw the fire mage running around yelling for Erza.

'What an idiot', he thought.

His chuckle and Erza's soft giggle reached each other's ears, realising that there was someone else nearby.

'Should I start a conversation, the tension is a bit awkward. No Jellal, if you do that, your identity will be revealed to the other person. That could be bad. But it might be fine since the unknown person is a girl; I could easily out run her anyways.'

'Should I start a conversation? I normally have good people skills, but this man is making me feel nervous. Why do I feel like this? Erza! Get a hold of yourself.'

"Hi… It's a nice day. " Silence followed Jellal's weak attempt at starting a conversation.

'Seriously, I'm great at magic, but totally suck at starting conversations.' Jellal thought.

Erza giggled at the attempt of the male companion's conversation starter. He sounded familiar somehow.

"Yes, it is a nice day." She replied.

The two watched at a group of birds flying together, as they soared and swooped in the air, they did it together. One bird started to fall behind, but the group kept on flying.

"Poor bird, it is being left behind. What will happen to it?" Erza's worriedly said.

"Wait and see."

A new bird left the group and flew with the bird that was lagging behind. They kept flying together until they both caught up with the rest of the birds. It happened many times, until the group of the birds went out of sight.

Both of them shared each other's company, talking about magic, the past and the future. They both of them agreed to keep each other's identity a secret, not wanting the relationship to go any deeper than someone they talked to. They didn't face each other though, not wanting the other to see who they were.

A gust of wind blew at them, making Erza's hair flying wildly. Jellal caught a glimpse of it before she quickly tied it up quickly to prevent her distinct red hair from revealing her identity. But Jellal's sharp eyes saw the brilliant shade of scarlet. When Erza was trying to tie up her hair, she sneaked a peek and saw Jellal's special shade of blue hair.

They both knew who it was sitting next to them, but pretended that they didn't notice the other person's identity.

Jellal had a nagging feeling; he wanted it to go away very badly. But the feeling was to tell Erza his thoughts, his ego prevented him from doing so.

Erza also had a nagging feeling, though she didn't understand what it meant.

After a while, Jellal sucked in his pride, and said, "When I was little, there was a girl I liked."

"Was she pretty?" Erza asked, not sure if he was talking about her or not.

"Yes, she was. She had eyes that glowed when she was happy, and darkened when she was sad. Her hair was soft and it always tickled my nose when she hugged me. She was a very kind and selfless person. But…"

"But…." She prompted, wanting to know more of what Jellal was going to say.

"But I took advantage of her. I broke her and left her to pick up the pieces again. I'm such a bad person! I bet she won't ever forgive me again."

"Maybe she might have held a grudge against you, but you never know if she loved you or not. If she did, she would always forgive you."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"Don't say that. I think if I met you again, I would know that you are a good person…"

"No! I'm not a good person. Nowhere close. Please, I don't deserve your pity."

Something clenched inside Erza's heart; she thought she was the only one who felt that way.

She couldn't believe that the Jellal she knew had the courage to confess his feelings; even to a stranger he has just met.

Jellal didn't know what to make of the conversation; he had just confessed his feelings to Erza, who didn't know that it was him at all. It made him feel better, as it fell on the right ears of the right person; because he had been meaning to say it for a long time.

"That girl must be a pretty special person to you."

"She is the most special person to me."

As he finished speaking, he started to realise how late it was already. The sun was drooping low in the sky, casting long shadows across the ground.

"I guess this is goodbye." Jellal shifted and jumped down from the tree.

"Bye, maybe we will see each other in the future." Erza said, before she climbed down.

'I hope so' Jellal thought. 'And maybe next time we could talk to each other face to face.'

Two strong mages, walked in opposite directions, hoping to meet up at the same destination in the end. Well, of course, fate was going to interfere again.

"Thanks fate for letting us meet today." They both said as they looked into the sky where two birds flew side by side into the horizon.

* * *

Tada! What did you think? Please critic!

Look out for the next chapter O.o Maybe I can finish it faster this time, while juggling other daily hassles of course.

-MillieAshford


End file.
